Signs
by Shuna
Summary: Malfoy Sr's family has been missing for some years. Signs leads him to a muggle insane asylum. There he meets a boy named Hackney. Who is he? And can he help Lucius find his family? Contains sexual and physical abuse, religion and caracther death
1. Vomit

_I have discovered that I had some mistakes, both spelling, grammar and storyline. I am now going to correct as much as I can see. This was one of my first stories, ands the first story that I was really pleased with, so this annoyed me greatly when I discovered it. Thus, I will clean up my mess. _

_Although, English is my second langue, so if you spot some, please tell me where so I can correct things. It saves time and frustration for us all. _

_Disclaimer: I am not, and I'll never bee JK Rowling. I'm not blond, nor am I English, so I fail even there. _

Lucius Malfoy was sitting behind his mahogany desk, and going through the files which were delivered to him every morning. His grey eyes had turned cold, as he went through this particular file.

The Aurors had found a house which they suspected someone was keeping wizarding children against their will. The only thing they needed was someone to give them permission to search, or more correctly, raid the house. Often didn't ask for permission. Sometimes they just went in, even though it was illegal to do so.

But sometimes… the cause could justify the means.

The place was called House of Rising Sun. According to the files, it was a religious muggle hospital, were children who had physiological problems were sent by they parents or guardians.

"Maybe your son is there." A voice suddenly suggested.

"Goodness sake! Myra, don't do that" Lucius hissed, as a blond woman with scarlet robes swept in.

Myra smiled apologetically, and handed him a cup. "Sorry. Here, take some chai tea. It helps you calm your nerves, which you have way too much of by the way"

Lucius chuckled, as he accepted the drink. It tasted like cardamom and cinnamon. "How did you know that I fancy this type of tea?"

Myra smiled her most mysterious smile. "I'm a therapist, Lucius. It's my job to find out these things without having to ask them."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Of course."

With that said, she swept out of the room. Lucius felt a twinge of pain, as he once again remembered that Myra was a fine looking lady. But everytime he thoughts so, the thought of Narcissa and Draco appeared, with a terrible feeling of guilt.

He went through the file again. Maybe the Death Eaters had put his son there? The Death Eaters were cruel and sadistic, but they rarely killed children. No, they were pawns, to be beaten, harassed, raped…

Awful pictures of Draco, naked and bloodied flew through the former Death Eaters mind. He closed his eyes, opened them, and closed them again. It didn't help. More pictures, of a laughing man, walking slowly to the pale body lying on the floor…

Lucius got up, and tried to run to the bathroom, but as the pictures was coming to the point where the imaginary Death Eater was removing his own clothes…

Lucius fell to the ground, hazed. He did not hear the people who surrounded him, who spoke to him, neither did he see them. All he could see was a boy being raped, all he heard was screams and cold sickening whispers.

Pain suddenly gripped Lucius's stomach, sharp pain who moved upwards. He gasped for breath as he threw up the constant of his stomach forced itself out of his mouth. Relived, he noticed that the vision was gone. So where the voices.

"Lucius, are you alright" Myra asked worried.

"Yes" Lucius croaked out the lie. "I…" He stopped. He had let his eyes slide down to the vomit on the floor. At the corner it was the sign of a book. Lucius remembered from divination that it either meant answer or scholar. He shook his head, and saw a bed. Lucius blinked. If he remembered correctly, it meant is or lay… a sunrise was at the left of the bed. It could mean hope or look, but he had a feeling that it was incorrect. Maybe… answers lies at The Rising Sun!

_It's worth a try,_ his head said.

He got up, and cleaned away the puke with a flick of his wand. Without even looking at the concerned people who surrounded him, he pushed them away went back to his office.

He could feel the mixture of angry, understanding and concerned looks. He couldn't bring himself to hate them for it, even though he was annoyed with them and their looks of pity. He didn't want pity! He wanted… them back.

He reached his office, picked up the file, skimmed through it, and signed the papers. He then strode off to the level of the Aurors.

"ALASTOR!" he shouted as he reached the corridor of the Elite Aurors. Those who were there threw him dirty looks. Even though many knew that his family was held captive by Death Eaters, or maybe dead, no one trusted him. Lucius didn't expect anything else; he had been a sworn Death Eater once. If he was an Auror, he wouldn't trust himself either.

"What?" someone growled irritated.

"Gather your team," Lucius said, as he saw the Head Auror, sitting in an almost destroyed couch. It was burned, with enormous holes in it. Why Alastor was sitting in it was a mystery.

"Can it wait five minutes?" Alastor sneered at the former Death Eater. "Unlike you, we Aurors only skip meals when we think our food is poisoned."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. He knew the remark was both an insult and the Auror's way of telling him to eat more. It was not appreciated.

"Make it quick." The blond man chose to reply, rather icily.

"You have a hunch, don't you?" Alastor smirked, as he gnawed on the bacon sandwich he was eating.

"You could say so," Lucius shrugged, before he threw the file to the Auror.

"You know, I hadn't expected it to be signed before the end of the week." Alastor confessed as he gulped down the sandwich. He got up, and yelled "Everybody gather here please!"

The Aurors around nodded, and dismissed the papers, lunches or drinks with their wands. Some called others, and soon there were many people in the hall.

"We're going to London." Alastor ordered. "There is a religious hospital there, we suspect Death Eaters have kept children there for years, under the impression that God can help these children" the Head Auror snarled in disgust. He had never understood the concept of a greater power than a wizard, and quite openly despised the idea of God.

"Take some nourishment, dehydration and healing potions with you," was the last order barked out, before most of them apearated in front of the House of Rising Sun.


	2. In the mean time

Cold fingers were sliding down the young boy's white shirt. Green eyes stared hazed at the wall, as it was almost gently yanked off, exposing the thin frame of a thirteen year old boy.

_There was a wolf. __Its fur was blond white, the body a bit to thin, but still the muscles were there. _

"You must be quite warm" a voice whispered softly into the teenager's ear. "And these" the boy shivered as a hand reached down and unbuttoned the lame excuse of a jeans he was wearing. "Must be very uncomfortable."

_But Hackney had a gift, the gift of seeing the depths of feelings, or listen between the sentences. _

_And this particular wolf was lost. But it was also sad, as it blamed itself for the loss of the pack. Grief of the death of a family, and yet the young boy could also see stubborn hope, even though it was clearly becoming weaker. _

The boy snatched out of it, when he felt fingers ever so slowly removing his boxers. He looked up, green eyes piercing the cold hazel ones which were full of undisguised lust.

A single tear formed, and his eyes had a desperate plea in them.

"_OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ _the wolf howled. _

_Never before had the young boy heard a more beautiful song. It sounded so sad. It was pleading for the comfort of it's pack, even though it couldn't come. Then it howled for the family. _

The teenager was thrown onto the bed in the far corner. The boy said nothing, but the nurse saw that fist formed around the covers.

The nurse smirked, as he removed his own clothes, and slid on top on the thin boy.

"Smooth or hard?" the nurse asked, as he spread the teenagers legs apart. "I think I'll go smooth" he decided. "We don't have any rush, do we?"

The boy shuddered again, as the nurse entered him.

_Far away__, someone answered. The white wolf stiffed. It's ears was pointed at the sound, and the eyes were troubled. Almost as they said, "I don't want to leave you." _

_The wolf__ suddenly gave out a half-bark, before it turned, and ran towards the sound. _

The nurse gave out a moan of satisfaction, as he found himself a comfortable rhythm. He had raped several children before, but this kid was the best. Not only did the child not struggle, it didn't make a sound as well. And even though the boy went into the hazed world of imagination, the body still reacted to the pain.

'The perfect fuck', was the nurse last thought before he was having his orgasm.

_Hackney turned around, to look into the face of a man with a lot of scars. He was taller than Hackney, with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail. He was quite thin, dressed in a black leather jacket and thorn jeans. _

"_Hi God" Hackney greeted, and sat down on a rock. _

"_He's not leaving you." God said__. "He needs the pack."_

_Hackney looked down. He didn't believe him. Why should he? Many times in the past God had told him that help was on its way. He really wanted to believe him, but he found it hard to do so now. _

When the boy was leaving the haze, the nurse was fully clothed again, and sat beside him.

"You liked that, didn't ya?" the nurse teased, and stroked black hair away from the teenager's face.

The boy didn't answer, just stared at the nurse behind emerald eyes.

"I'll see you around" the nurse smiled, and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead, before he left the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: This was the first rape I ever wrote. And this is how I pictured God when I was a kid.


	3. They're here

Hackney wondered what all the noise was. He carefully jumped out of bed, as not to hurt himself more than necessary. Even though his body was healing up, he still felt sore after the last beating two days ago, when the silver nurse had decided that rubbing salt in his wounds were the best way to slow the healing, so the small boy would be in more pain.

Hackney never called the nurses by their names. A name was something you earned. It was a mask. Take away the name, and you were nothing.

He knew it was stupid to think like that, they didn't go away if he refused to call their names, but it certainly made the punishments more bearable.

And their games as well.

Hackney looked over his wounds, before he put on clean clothes, a white shirt, brown underwear and jeans. He had reopened them the last time showered, since he had healed his wounds when they were full of salt. He hadn't meant to, but it did anyhow.

So when he was allowed to use the shower, he had used up nearly all of his energy opening the wounds and washing out the salt. He had nearly collapsed in the shower, with all of the blood around him. He had merely managed to hold his consciousness though, and the body healed the now bleeding wounds. Sometimes he was glad that his body had these strange powers.

How he had managed to straighten up, put on some clothes, and walk past the nurses without passing out was a great mystery.

He must have collapsed on the bed, because he woke up when he heard the sound of an opening door. Hackney, ever the naive one had tried to skitter away, only to be held against the wall, when…

"_Forget it kiddo." _God whispered inside his head. _"This was the last time."_

Hackney scowled. _"What do you mean?"_

"_They're here. I promised that they were coming. Well… now they're here." _God said, in a tight voice.

'Yeah right' Hackney thought, and opened the door. He hoped for rescue, but he did not believe that it would come. Yet. Someone would die when it happened. He had seen it. The day rescue would come, someone would die.

He thought he knew who would. Many were sick, but none as much as Lilith. She was coughing up blood every now and then, and her hair was falling off. The nurses used to say that she had cancer, but Hackney didn't believe them. But he didn't know anything about medicine, so he didn't argue with them. He would just loose.

Hackney stepped out to the corridor. It was dark, so he couldn't see much. But he could hear heated arguments and raised voices. Plus, some were yelling strange words.

"IF I HAVE TO BLOW UP ONE MORE DOOR TODAY, I'LL SCREAM!" someone yelled angrily.

Hackney stared at the door at very end of the corridor, which a second later was blown up, revealing a woman and two men who were holding a nurse down. Hackney gasped as he realised that the blond man had the same eyes as the white wolf he had seen earlier.

"_I told you" _God voice called in triumph. _"They're here."_


	4. Here comes the night

A/N: In this chapter, I'm telling it from Liliths POV.

Well, this is it. I'm dying. I have been for a couple of years.

I don't really mind. I have been waiting for it quite some time. Especially not now, when I have Hackney here. He is the one who told these people that I demand medical attention. The ones who are around my bed are saying that it's a miracle that I'm still alive. They think they're comforting Hackney, telling him that sometimes people don't make it.

They don't need to tell him so. He knows that already. He is the one who told everyone that God was sending someone to help us. That God was hearing our prayers; he just needed to find the best fit to get us.

I would like to say that I have always believed him like the friend I'm supposed to be, but I can't. Even Hackney has been stumbling in his believes. He does not say so, but I know him far to well. Besides, no one can stay faithful their whole life, even if you can hear Gods voice.

I have always believed that Hackney was special, I mean, he can do stuff. He sees stuff normal people don't do. He can use bones to see if people are alive. He checked if my parents were once. He said that one was. He couldn't tell who was, but I didn't care. At least I knew that my family was alive, and just maybe they would come.

I have been doubtful on the part where he says he can hear Gods voice though. And what he has told me about God. That he is tall, with long brown hair, and dressed like a member of the Harley Davidson riders.

But as I'm lying here, listening to everything, I notice for the first time that the wind is blowing again. I have missed it. And I can see a figure who looks like God as Hackney has described.

I can hear the people swearing, as my condition is worsening. They call the nurses we have had all sorts of ugly names, and explode when Hackney is telling them that he has been told that I have cancer.

I can tell that they are saying something about Chemo and internal damages. Hmm. Good to know what's killing me.

Someone is trying to drag Hackney out. I don't want him to leave, so I choke out "Stay!"

Ah, they are agreeing to my wish. I guess they can't refuse a last wish. I feel safer with Hackney by my side even though we're not saying anything. We don't really need to. I can barley hear what the doctors are saying, but I can see Hackney. I can see that he is getting the last thing to say and do panic. He knows, like I, that there is only matter of minutes left. I smile to him, because the pain I have felt these last couple of years are ebbing away.

I can hear someone call me. I also notice that Hackney is holding my hand. It is the last thing he can do. And there is no thing which feels as right as he holding my hand as I die.

Then, I say something. My last words are, "Here comes the night."

I'm gone.


	5. A seer

Hackney felt himself being scooped up, and taken out of Lilith's room. The arms were strong, but judging by the way the White Wolf was holding him told Hackney told him that the had no intent of hurting him. And the man was warm.

As the man kept walking, Hackney fell asleep.

Lucius sighed, as he felt the small boy fall asleep against his shoulders. The boy was cold, very cold in fact. Probably the warmth of Lucius' body made the child go into sleep.

As he walked through the corridors, making his way to the entrance, he saw other children, ones who looked to be alright save from some cuts and bruises. They were talking together like they hadn't seen each other in some time. Probably they hadn't.

When they saw the small boy in Lucius held in his arms, they all quickly fell silent and blocked the hall. They were standing there like soldiers in war. It was heartbreaking to see all of those children in line, without weapons and were much weaker than Lucius, a full grown man. But the childrens eyes clearly told him that they were set to destroy him, if necasery.

"What're ye doing?" a girl snarled hoarsely, eyes flashing in anger.

Lucius stopped, confused.

Then it dawned to him. The residents probably felt protective over one another. He had seen it before, when he was a devoted Death Eater. The prisoners stayed together, and often got themselves killed when trying to protect their fellow room mates.

"Easy," he told them in what was suposed to be a reasuring tone. "I am just removing the boy."

His words didn't have the calming effect he had hoped. Instead, most of the children tried to suppress a flinch, making the ones who didn't push against it. It had a bizarre effect, making everyone act like a large chain.

Lucius were glad that the children didn't have any arrows or worse, guns. He had seen the horrors muggles could create with their weapons, which was just as severe as the ones wizard could create.

But these children had fists, derperation and determination on their hands.

And that could create much injury on not only him, but the small boy he was holding in his arms.

He tightened the grip he had around the boy, preparing himself to shield the child any minute.

His reaction seemed to satisfy the kids, who immediately took a hold of themselves. As a silent sign, they all stepped aside, and let Lucius pass.

The dramatic change startled Lucius, who for a mere minute stared at the children in silence. Were they really so starved on kinship from adults that they saw one movement as a sign of trust? Or did they just relize that they might hurt the boy as well as him?

He walked past them, feeling odd. He could hear the children following him.

They didn't give him their full trust.

Outside, some healers had put up a medical tent, diagnosing the children before they shipped them off to St Mungo. Lucius wasn't sure if it was the best to ship these kids to a hospital. After all, it might set them a bit back. Who knows, for some of the kids it had been a huge step trusting him enough to not attack. To be led into another hospital…

One kid, the girl who had snarled at him earlier, ran beside him.

"Who's dead?" she asked, her grey eyes never leaving the man beside. Her eyes were not dead; they were hard and with a fire unlike any Lucius had ever seen.

He guessed the therapists who would threat her would have some difficulties.

"What do you mean," he asked her softly.

"Hackney told us," she panted, having difficulties keeping up while limping, but still being able to nod towards the sleeping boy. Lucius slowed his own pace to ease her breath. "That the day ey come, one die."

No, nothing wrong with this girl. What she really needed was someone to teach her how to talk properly.

Then he realised what the girl had said.

Oh Merlin.

The Gods had surly cursed this child. Giving him the gift to see, beneath lies, through eyes, through time and space. The Seers were left with symbols, old and new, and it was up to them to understand and deliver. They were condemned to hear and see things they should not see, because in the end, it caused madness.

Lucius had experiences with Seers many times. They carried scars, not visible to the public, but they were there. Movements, eye contact, and mumbling. These were small signs, almost unnoticeable.

Almost.

And now, he was holding a boy in his arms, defiantly a seer, and probably a wizard as well. Many Seers had almost no magic save their gift of forsight.

Lucius were just guessing, but he assumed the girl who had died, had been raped. The girl had internal damages, was thin but not too underweight, and had no physical injuries.

"Lucius!" a healer called, and rushed to him.

"He's cold." Lucius said, and unwillingly handed the boy in the healers care. "He seemed to be quite alright, but I'm not sure of his injuries."

The healer nodded.

"Ye didn answer me question" the girl scowled, pushing the healer who was trying to examine her away.

Lucius looked down at her. What did the boy say when he had rushed to grab Lucius hand and dragged him towards the small room?

"Wolf, Lilith is dying!"

"Lilith." he told the small girl.

The girl sighed deeply, but clearly refused to shed any tears.

Lucius turned, partly to escape the pained look on the child's face, and partly to look after more kids.

Or even better.

Nurses.

He wanted to cause them pain. A lot of pain! He wanted to rip them in pieces, chew them, drink their blood, and many more murderous things.

He stopped. His own rage was frightening him. But why? It couldn't cause he had never seen worse, because he had! He had seen worse, hell, he had done worse! Why did he feel like this now?

_"Because this time your own son may suffer from the madness of people like you once were." A cold voice in his head drawled. "You know what people like these are capable of. You know how much power you feel when holding a small child in your arms, how pathetically weak they are against you."_

His head was right. As usual.

When the hospital was emptied, he had found three more nurses, and 43 children.

His son was not among them.


	6. In your eyes

Hackney woke up, feeling much warmer than he had been in a long time

Lucius were surprised, when Myra came in his office. For once she didn't sneak in, she stormed in. Her blond hair was frizzy, signalising that she hadn't slept at all and thus, she was mad.

Myra often seemed calm, but Lucius knew that she was too bloody controlled to show that. The few times it showed, she was on the edge to murder.

Actually, she was quite like Severus once had been.

_Stop thinking about the past, silly!_ His head informed him angrily. _He's dead, and there is nothing you can do about it! _

Why did his head look after him like that?

He pushed the pain back, and looked up at Myra.

"Every child" she snarled, and summoned a chair. "Has emotional problems." She sighed deeply, as if her body chased away the anger which turned and twisted inside her. She sat down, and with a snap, she summoned two cups of chai tea.

Lucius hesitantly sipped the liquid, not knowing what else to do.

"Luc" she suddenly asked. "Am I in the wrong job?"

Lucius lowered his cup, and sighed as well.

"No" he said quietly. "You are not in the wrong job Myra. You're a therapist. Therapists know how others feel, but unfortunately for them, they don't recognize their own feelings." He set his silver eyes into her hazel ones.

"Go to bed Myra. Everything will seem better tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Myra sighed, and got up.

"By the way" she flung over her shoulders. "The kids who talked to me called you White Wolf. It kinda suits you."

She never saw Lucius baffled face as she left.

He sighed yet again, as he looked at the watch. It had only been twenty-eight hours since they had rescued the children from the asylum, but it felt like a lifetime. There were so many files, so many injuries, so many…

His eyes tiredly observed that it was 4 o'clock in the morning.

He sighed. He felt like he was going to drop dead any minute. He hadn't slept in two days, but still he knew that if he went home to his bed, then he would not sleep. He couldn't sleep other from the fits and starts when he drifted off his work.

When he did sleep, it was about crimes he had committed, faces of people he had killed or tortured, and sometimes, when he was really tiered, he saw the faces of women he had seen or had raped. When the dreams were coming to an end, the faces would turn over to Narcissa, Draco and Severus' faces.

Then he would wake up, and swear that he was never going to sleep again.

But he couldn't not sleep, yet he could not sleep.

He got up from the desk, and portkeyed home. He tried to stay there as little as possible. His home didn't feel like home after his family was gone. It was full of memories.

The place felt like a curse when Severus died, only three months after his family was taken.

But his heart kept telling him that if Narcissa or Draco were alive, then there was a small chance that they would once again live together again. So the manor was kept neat, but he had ordered the house elves to keep certain things as they were.

Like Draco's bed.

Lucius slumped into a sofa, where he immediately drifted off to the world of the nightmares of the past.

Or so he thought.

There were two green eyes, whose emerald beauty chased away the memories. After that, they looked at him. They weren't calm, but yet not frightened or angry. Lucius couldn't see the persons face, it was so dark. But in the dream, he saw the eyes, watching him.

Lucius woke up, six hours later.

He stared up at the ceiling. How long was it since he had slept so long, and peaceful?

Years.

He groaned, and got up from the sofa. He had a lot of work to do.

He wasn't the man to take a day off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Athina: There she is!

Pack of dogs: Growl!

Shuna: (Runs like hell) HELP! (Climbs up a three)

Pack of dogs: She's getting away!

Shuna: Please! I have a big test tomorrow! I need to take notes!

Athina: You should have thought about it before you killed Severus!

Shuna: I like Severus too, but he is dead in this story!

Athina: THAT'S WHAT WE HATE ABOUT THE CHAPTER!

Shuna: I have a good reason! But I won't tell you, I'll write it in next chapter!

Athina + pack of dogs: TELL US RIGHT NOW!

Shuna: No. Oh, flipping pages, I'm really sorry, I tried to make it as long as possible, but it didn't work out. I promise on my heart that next chapter will be longer. And people, I love Severus as much as any of you, but as I said, he's dead. It's important to the story that he's dead. I'll explain in next chapter. I just have to get down from this three first….


	7. The only gift I can give

"Wow Lucius, what have you done?" Myra asked, as he passed her on the way to his office.

He stopped, and sent her a puzzled look. Yes, he felt more refreshed than he had done in some years, but was it that obvious?

"You look like you have gone through thirty scourgify, and we're finally seeing how you really look like" Myra snickered.

"Very funny Myra" Lucius drawled, before he broke into the laugh as well. "I took a shower" he went on, sending both Myra and Lucius into a desperate chough.

"No, but I feel great this morning." Lucius said when he finally stopped laughing.

"You look great." Myra nodded, before she swept away like a red mist.

Lucius smiled as he headed towards his desk.

He still felt good.

He opened the left drawer, to find every file he hadn't went through yet.

Not so great, but he still felt positive.

He opened the first file, and went through it. After an hour, and two finished files, he came to the horrible realisation that he was loosing his good mood.

Horrified, he looked up. He then groaned, and buried his face deep down in his hands. He really felt so… good, why was he suddenly feeling so horrible, for just the fact that he didn't want to feel so sad when he read these files?

"Am I really so selfish?" he whispered to himself, feeling the despair rolling around his empty stomach. He hadn't eaten much this morning; he had felt way too good to feel the need food.

"Okay, straighten yourself Luc." He said harshly. "Finish your job, eat, drink and go on with your miserable life until you know what happened to your family."

He was glad that he was the one who told himself off, not his head.

"_But what will you do when you know I wonder?"_his head asked, neither sad nor malicious. Just neutral, without any feelings.

"I'll burry them. Or get a monument. And I'll visit them as often as I can. And perhaps I'll write a book or go over to art, and live like I once wanted." he answered feeling tiered of this ever going battle between his head and the desperate hope he clung to.

"_The child you once was you'll never be__come" _his head told him shortly.

"Better to live and be happy than emo as I'm now" Lucius drawled back, as he finished the third file. He registered that it was about ten files left now.

As he was there, he could finish the files, and drown himself in a tub, maybe give the house elves a day off so they couldn't save him.

Yup, it sounded nice.

His dark humour, brought up and gingerly cared by Severus Snape, wasn't lost.

Yet.

When he finished the files, he really felt like drowning himself in a bathtub.

"_You don't have the guts." _His head said, as it was an entirely normal thing to have your own mind telling you that sort of things. _"That's why you were a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor."_

"The reason why I was a Slytherin was A: because my father wanted me to be there, B: I didn't want to die by his hands" Lucius told his head off, and grabbed his cloak.

"_Where are you going?"_

Lucius didn't bother answer that question, as he draped his cloak around his now skinny frame. Not eating well, bad sleeping habits and way too much work had been taking a hold of his body. None of his old clothes fitted him properly anymore.

But he refused to throw them away.

He apearated in front of St. Mungo, and went in the doors. One of the nurses there raised an eyebrow at him, as he went over to the receptionist.

The woman didn't look up from her work.

"They're not here Lucius" she said, without looking at him.

"I know" Lucius intoned softly, his voice not showing the grief he felt every day off his miserable life. "I'm here to visit the kids which we saved a couple of days ago."

The woman looked up, and gave him the code to the elevator. "I'll inform you when we find your family Lucius." She said to his back, as he made his way to it. "It's the least I can do."

Lucius smiled a sad smile, as he went inside the elevator and tapped the code to the special floors. _"They care" _his head said. _"They always do, it just seems so unreal." _

"Tell me about it" he replied, and strode out of the elevator.

He felt uneasy, as he walked through the corridors of St. Mungo. They brought back memories of the old days, the smell of blood and washed death, noticeable only for those who had been close to it.

He let his mind wonder… did Draco know how death smelled?

"You know, you hurt yourself White Wolf" A voice sounded behind him.

Lucius turned.

There, at the darkest corner, a small boy was leaning against the wall. He was dressed in a loose white shirt and a pair of oversized trousers. His black hair hung loose, slightly curly.

But god!

Those eyes!

They were Slytherin… no, killing curse… no, no, no, emerald green eyes peered at him, curious, yet uncertain.

"Hey there" Lucius said softly. "Why are you standing in the dark?"

The boy shrugged. "Easier for me eyes."

Lucius blinked, before he almost hit himself. Of course! The hall the boy had been in had been pit dark! His eyes had probably been out of light so long that light had to hurt his eyes.

Lucius inwardly cursed his own stupidity and flicked his wand. The hall went darker, and the boy seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Thank you."

Lucius felt his heart grow, and tears push at the softly spoken words. he hadn't heard one person say that open, so purely from the heart since…

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The White Wolf was really upset. He looked like he was going to break down any minute, when he had walked past Hackney.

He had been standing in the corner, not only because his eyes didn't hurt that much, but after he had been walking a bit, he found himself stuck there, as the light increased.

Then, the Wolf had come, swept past him, and almost fallen unconscious right in front of him, when the imaginary memory had played.

"_Distract him!" _Gods voice screamed.

"_With what?" _Hackney asked, as he squinted painfully at the man who had rescued him and the others. He could feel the memory taking hold of both him and the White Wolf, and desprately called:

"You know, you hurt yourself White Wolf."

Ah, it released him from the memory. Hackney disguised the shudder as a shrug, when the Wolf talked softly to him. He knew that the Wolf wouldn't use him, but his mind were screaming so loud, that it sometimes got the better of him, and made him immobile.

The Wolf continued to speak in soft tones, and when Hackney gave one sign of weakness, the man didn't use it against him, he actually made it darker. He was so happy, that he wanted to run up and hug the Wolf.

Instead, he chose to say "Thank you."

Big mistake.

The Wolf almost fell to the ground, as memories swept them both. Fast, too fast, and confusing. A big bat, a boy at his age, a woman, an angry aristocratic man glowing in a yellowish tone…

Yellowish?

No… a metallic… GOLDEN!

Hackney pulled himself as close as he could to the ugly aristocratic man. His eyes were golden!

Of all people, Hackney would never think that the White Wolf had a Gold eye.

The memories continued to sweep through them both, but Hackney couldn't follow them. He only caught glimpses of memories, and voices.

"I have destroyed Gold before" the boy snarled, as he fought against the memories. "It's weak." He gasped as a memory of someone playing with a small copy of the White Wolf, but the aura wasn't right. The feelings coming from both the player and piece were all wrong.

"You can't win." The boy growled, as the ugly man roamed over him. He could not hear what the man said, but he got the meaning.

"_Destroy him!"_God yelled, his voice full of worry and hate.

Hackney did.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucius had no idea of what was happening. He was in hell, the very hell of his own memories.

**Flashback**

Pops were heard, and suddenly the hall was full of Death Eaters.

"What the… what's going on?" Lucius stammered. He had special charms on the manor! They weren't supposed to be able to come in!

"STUPEFY!" a Death Eater yelled.

When Lucius woke up, his family was gone.

**End Flashback**

Suddenly, it ended. Something inside him broke. It hurt, GOD IT HURT! But at the same time, it felt right**. **The pain felt right, almost ashe knew why he hurt.

He opened his eyes, he didn't remember closing them, but he had. He opened them, to look into something emerald green.

The pain ebbed slowly away.

Lucius slipped into unconsciousness, the healing black place which he hadn't been into for a long, long time.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Hackney smiled in triumph, as the Gold Eye vanished. The Wolf looked at him, in pain. Hackney couldn't do anything about it, destroying Gold Eyes hurt, both for the destroyer, and the person who had it.

But still, it was better when it was gone. The person could have peace, or regain the strength the person so desperately needed.

"_Kiddo, sleep." _God said. _"I'm proud of you, you can sleep now."_

"_Do I have a choice" _Hackney argued sleepily.

"_No."_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Athina: uh, there is something which is a bit unclear to me.

Shuna: Yes?

Athina: The Gold Eye, what is that?

Shuna: Oh. Well… when I was 15, I watched a movie called Den som frykter Ulven (The one who fears the Wolf). It's a Norwegian crime movie (and book), a great one. In that film, a boy who claimed to witness murder, told the psychiatrist that he had Gold Eye, a voice which tells you that you're going to miss (it's a sport myth). I twisted it a bit, to make it fit in this story.

Athina: Alright. It leads me to my second question. "_The feelings coming from both the player and piece were all wrong._" What do you mean by that? I have noticed that you have been talking like that in this fic when it comes to rape, but why did you choose those words?

Shuna: Ah, that. When I was nine, almost ten, I was a reader. I could read anything, from boy comics, to history. I attended an English school for a time, and had just learned English. Then, I accidentally stumbled over a book which consisted these matters. I turned to the librarian, but she didn't know me well, and since I was tall for the age, she thought first that I was making fun of her. When she understood that I wasn't making fun of her, she thought that I was stupid. When my teacher came to collect me, she just smiled at me, and avoided my questions. As did everyone else. When I went back to the library and asked once again, she tried to explain, without "damaging" my young brain. She went all about Chess players, using their chess pieces to do whatever they wanted. It only left me more confused, and dropped the subject. Two weeks later, my brother explained what the words meant, and for a time, I was angry at everyone for not going to the bottom lines, but now I understand that she had a point.

Oh, people, you are so going to hate me, but this was probably the last chapter before the summer. I'm going to some places where we have trouble with the internet, and I can't put up any more chapters. I'M SO SORRY! I have been trying to make up with this long chapter, it's seven pages! SEVEN! I hope you're happy.

Your Love

Shuna


	8. Cub and vission

Lucius woke up, and wondered briefly what had happened

Lucius woke up, and wondered briefly what had happened. Everything was white. White and it actually smelled clean like… a hospital?

He jolted up, and searched the area. What had happened? Why was he here? And why was he so rested?

Then he remembered. The boy. The memories. The pain. His family… HIS FAMILY!

"Mr Malfoy, get back to bed!" a brisk voice sounded, and some strong arms dragged him back to the bed he had jumped away from. Lucius was stronger, but the other person had the weight on his/her side, and managed to push him down on the bed. "You are severely underweight, Mr Malfoy. It's a wonder that I, Hortensia Blueflower can fight you, ex-Death Eater…"

Suddenly a voice interrupted.

"I mean not to be rude ma'am, but I used quite much strength to vanquish the Gold in him." The voice said quietly, and at the very dark corner, the boy Lucius had seen last night stood. He looked terrified, like the very thought of speaking to the nurse made him immobile in fear.

Hortensia, or whatever her name was, smiled sadly at the small boy. She knew what the nurses the boy knew had done to him and some of the other kids. It ripped her heart to see kids like him, scared, uncertain, and the dead eyes which haunted her.

"So please try not to put the Gold back."

The boy was shaking at the end of his speech, and looked like he was going to faint any minute, before he turned to break into a run.

Lucius had suspected it. He hated the fact that this child, all of the children who had been rescued would never trust any nurse. It would be a huge step if they ever fully trusted an adult.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hackney had to stop. He knew he had to, before he ran into a wall. His eyes hurt like hell, tears were running freely. He didn't really know if it was of the pain in his eyes or the fear that clutched his soul.

"_Hackney" _God frowned. _"Don't blame yourself for the fear. Do you like to be afraid? Do you enjoy having your eyes water because of some sunlight?" _

God was right.

"_But it feels so…"_ Hackney started.

"_I know, little one. I know."_

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Hours later, the boy was once again in Lucius room. He was at a good distance from Lucius, but still so close that he could hear Lucius whisper.

Lucius felt like squirming away from the child's gaze.

But one thing bothered him. He couldn't let the kid go under "boy" or child. He needed a name.

Very carefully, Lucius set his eyes into the boy's, and said slowly "What is your name?"

The boy's eyes lit up, as he heard these words. But it wasn't hope which colored his eyes. It was suspicion.

But in the end, the boy said "They called me Boy."

Lucius eyes narrowed. Who called the boy Boy? It wasn't an appropriate name.

"Who did" Lucius asked softly. "The nurses?"

The boy shook his head, but his eyes fell down to the floor, so Lucius guessed that he lied.

Lucius bit his lip. This wasn't going anywhere. He had no experience with damaged children. He didn't know how to act or what to say.

But he guessed, he could play the Questions and Answers game. It was worth a try at least.

"My name is Lucius. Lucius Malfoy, in fact. I don't mind if you still wish to call me White Wolf." He told the boy.

"Thank you, White Wolf" the boy quickly replied, before he fell into silence.

"I can barely remember a man calling me something on H." the boy admitted after a while. "I couldn't remember what it was, so I created my own name. Hackney." The boy nodded. "You may call me Hackney."

"Hackney" Lucius nodded, it was a good name. The boy looked like a Hackney, come to think of it

The game was working just like he had hoped. Hackney felt that he had to repay Lucius by telling things from his past, since Lucius showed him enough trust to do the same. It wasn't fair to use things like this in such ways. Lucius knew that, but he needed information about the girl he had been by. That was the reason why he had come here, after all.

But he hadn't thought that he would ask this question while sitting on the bed.

"May I ask you something, Hackney?" Lucius tried. "The girl we weren't able to save… what was her name?"

Hackney's eyes saddened. "They called her evil" he spat, and the eyes which met Lucius were suddenly filled with anger. "And said she did not deserve such a nice name." the boy fell silent for a minute, before he said, "Her name was Hermione Granger. But the nurses called her Lilith."

Sweet Merlin.

"Hackney." Lucius began, horrified. "Do you know what that name means?"

The boy shook his head.

Lucius bit his lip. How could he tell a damaged kid that some nurses called his best friend for 'Satan's whore'?

Lucius caught the child yawning.

"You better get some sleep, kid" Lucius said softly, glad for an excuse to end the conversation.

The boy nodded, and went out of the room.

Lucius sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. He felt much better than he had done at the beginning of yesterday. His mind was so clear, clearer than… ever! His head felt like his own, he was actually hungry again, and wanted out! Out of this place, back to his never ending quest.

But a part of him wanted to stay here, and comfort the children. Wanted to comfort every child, and tell them that everything would be alright, even though they knew as well as him that it wouldn't.

With these thoughts, Lucius drifted off.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Hackney had a vision again.

_He was in London. Deep down in London. It wasn't a nice place, even though there were many nice buildings around. It was something in the air there. Something which wasn't right. _

_He looked around, to see some eyes peer at him. _

_They were silvery, like White Wolf's._

_Hackney knew that he had found what he had been looking for, and silently disappeared from his own location. _

_Now, he was standing in a blind street, with two scary looking men, edging him backwards. _

_Their eyes looked like the ones he could see on his former nurses._

Then the scene changed.

_His uncle was madder then usual. Normally, he would stop when Freak started to cry, but now, he was only semi-conscious. But the blows kept coming. Freak sank to the floor; the pain was too much…_

_Suddenly, his uncle stopped._

_Freak let out a relieved breath. He tried to push himself up, but his body was having none of it. _

_A loud growl was heard, before something hit him in the ribs. He cried out, before he was roughly yanked up._

_His uncle was saying something… Freak could see his mouth form and open, but he had no idea of what his uncle was saying._

_At the corner of his eye, he could see a sharp object. Something green._

_Without thinking, Freak grabbed the object. It wasn't heavier than a stone. His arms drawed back and…hit his uncle right between the eyes. _

_KA-BANG!_

He woke up, shivering. He looked around, searching the unknown area, before he remembered that he wasn't at the asylum. He was at the hospital… St. something.

In his vision he had heard… a gunshot. He had seen enough films to know how a gun sounded.

In desperate need of advice, he called.

"_God."_

No one answered.

"_God, please, answer me!" _Hackney called again.

"_Gruff, mmm what?" _God answered groggily.

"_That vision… must I go now?" _Hackney asked.

No answer.

Hackney closed his eyes. Before, when he had a vision, he couldn't do anything. He had seen it, when his aunt would come home from the shopping trip, to find her husband in a pool of his own blood, covering most of his head.

He had seen it, the day the day rescue would come, and a resident would die.

He had seen it, the day when the nurses would come into his room, and undress him.

He hadn't been able to stop it.

He wouldn't be able to do it this time either.

But this time… it meant that he had to be outside. In the outdoors.

And… was he supposed to do it now, or later?

"_Go."_

…………………………………………………………………………………...

**Six hours later**

"LUCIUS MALFOY!" a voice roared.

Lucius jumped almost three meters.

In the doorway, a mad nurse named Hortensia Blueflower was snarling at him.

"You better tell me that you know where the boy is, or else I'll make your life very miserable." She threatened.

"Then you better get started." Lucius told her coolly. "Because I told him to get some sleep at 21 pm yesterday. That was the last time I saw him."

The woman paled. "At 21 pm you say." She whispered. "That means if he went out by that hour, he can be everywhere by now."

Then, she growled and threw him a dirty look. "You better help me look, Malfoy."

Did he have a choice? You couldn't leave a child to look for itself! Especially not children with wounds like those kids had!

"Did you use a locating spell?" he asked, as both nurse and man went out of the room.

"Yes of course!" she snapped back. "I'm not stupid. They led outside, but it's to blurry to follow properly."

Lucius knew why. No one really knew the kids name. The locator spell only worked if you knew the real name of the one you were looking for. He drew up his own wand, and tried.

"Locatorem Hackney."

A jumpy green pattern showed. Lucius frowned. It too was a bit to blurry to be followed.

"If we only knew his first given name." Hortensia sighed. "Then it would be much easier!"

"His real name is Harry Potter." A voice said behind them.

Lucius turned, to be face to face with his old headmaster, and once sworn enemy.

Albus Dumbledore.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Athina: You really try to please your readers, don't you.

Shuna: (throws her a nasty glare) Of course I do. They are the ones who decides if it's a good story or not. (continues writing)

Athina: Shuna, it's late. You look like hell. Why don't you go to bed?

Shuna: Because this may be the only week the internet is up, and I'm nearly finished with this chapter. Readers, if you want me to notice your reviews, you better do it as soon as possible, because the ones who currently live under us have somehow managed to get some internet here, but they'll move at Friday the 20 th of June.


	9. The last act of an hero

Lucius and Hortensia stared at the old Headmaster. That couldn't be right. Hackney, the little shy boy couldn't be the son of arrogant James Potter…

Dumbledore chuckled. "He has never grown up with James, Lucius. If you were on the right side of the war…"

"Screw you" Lucius snarled. "You know very well that that Severus and I didn't have a choice. Our fathers signed us up when I was in sixth year, when he was 15! That was the reason why he became so obsessed by potion making! He was deep down terrified of the thought of serving someone like the Dark Lord!"

"He joined the Light side…" Dumbledore began, but Lucius interrupted him.

"Because he loved Lily Evans!" Lucius roared. "He couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting her! I however did not turn to you, because I was afraid what the Snake would do to my family if he found out that I tried to betray him!"

"And in the end you were punished for heroics you didn't commit…"

That was it. Lucius mind snapped at that moment. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled, and tried to strike the Legend across his face. How dared he to say such things! He knew it, he were forced to remember it every fucking day of his life!

Hortensia, the nurse, had foreseen the action, and grabbed his arm before it was too late.

"Have you any idea what the papers would say?" she hissed, and let go of his arm. "If you hit the person who got rid of the most powerful Dark Wizard ever?" She hated it when she spoke like that. When her head controlled her better than her own temperament.

But it was necessary, she assumed, because Mr Malfoy muttered a low "thanks."

"Well, Headmaster" a voice said behind them all. And suddenly, Myra was there.

Lucius took an involuntary step backwards. He knew that Myra could be a dangerous woman to encounter. Her blond hair wasn't frizzy. Instead, it flowed behind her like silk. Her facial express were like stone. But the scariest thing was her eyes. They burned with a fire, a fire he hadn't seen since Severus died.

"You seen to be stuck to your throat with questions" she said calmly, as she was talking about the weather. "And I am quite" her lips turned to a smile "sorry about the fact that I have to inform you that it's my job to burry you completely." Her facial expression showed that she wasn't sorry at all.

"But" she sighed. "I think I'll let these fine people get their answers first. After all, we have a missing child." She looked like someone had spoiled Christmas as she spoke those words.

Lucius, knowing that hesitation would anger Myra even more, was the first to speak.

"So" he began, as calmly as he possibly could. "Why do think Hackney is Harry Potter?"

The Headmaster looked anxiously at Myra, before he swallowed, and said slowly "There was a prophecy, about a boy would defeat the Dark Lord, born in July. I heard it, but I didn't put any power to it. I thought as long as Voldemort"

Here, Hortensia flinched, while Myra shifted as a wild animal ready to attack. Only Lucius stayed calm. He had no feelings dedicated to that name.

Not anymore.

"didn't put anything in it. But alas, he did, and therefore, Severus turned to me. I rolled him in as a spy, and used him to find out which day he was going to attack. So I went over to the Potter residence, and started the fight which I became so famous for."

The Headmaster glanced up at Myra. "You know what a horocrux is, don't you, Ms Louis?"

Myra growled. "It's a soul fragment. You basically rip your soul into tiny pieces, and put them into objects or creatures. As long as the horocrux is intact, you can't die. Why?"

"He planned to make James son it, didn't he?" Lucius snapped, horrified.

Dumbledore nodded. "I used the information given from Severus and other authorities to find every horocrux we could. We found them, and burned them all. Then, there was only one horocrux left, Nagini. He wouldn't risk her being alone, therefore he took the snake with him." Suddenly the Headmaster stopped speaking. It seemed like he didn't have any more words left. He closed his mouth, re-opened it, and closed it again.

Lucius felt pity. He didn't want to feel it; he hated to feel pity over himself or others. "Voldemort died, as did James, Lily and the snake" his words sounded harsh in his own ears, but he ignored it.

"I placed the child with his relatives, and hoped he would one day attend Hogwarts. Unfortunately, I became ill and old" the wizard smiled to himself at that statement.

The younger trio did not smile back to him.

"When I found out about the magical kids being locked up in that asylum, I contacted Severus once again. He was happy to check the place for me; however I didn't have any authority. So Severus sent the message to the ministry." He continued, before he noticed the look on Lucius' face.

"What day was it?" Lucius ground out.

"Seventh February, the year Severus died…"

Lucius stared. One year after his family had been kidnapped. Draco had been eight by the time, and now he was 14.

Lucius didn't allow his head to say _"if he still is alive that is."_

Damn it.

Six years ago, his best friend, Severus Snape, had sent in a report of possible abuse.

Two days later, former Death Eaters had stormed into his house, and killed him with cutting curses, letting their ex-coulege bleed to death.

Six years later, the report the man had sent in only two precious days before his death, were discovered and signed.

Lucius drew up his wand.

"Well old man" Lucius said slowly. "Let's see if you're right."

"Locatorem Harry Potter!" he shouted.

A bright beam shot out of his wand. It slowly left, but everyone could see a magical signature, easy to follow for those who had some experience.

Hortensia nodded her briskness were back as she barked "Come" and left Myra and Lucius alone.

"Will you accompany us, my friend" Lucius asked. He could see that her anger was gone, replaced by pity of the old Legend, whose weakened authority had cost so many kids pain and life.

Myra's eyes moved between Lucius and the Headmaster, begging to be told what to do.

Lucius didn't wait for the reply; he turned his back against both woman and Headmaster, and tried to catch up with the nurse. This was a choice the fiery therapist had to work out on her own.

He wasn't surprised when he heard some soft words. It was her job to mend the hearts of the troubled souls with words.

His head suddenly heart skipped at three beats. The magical signature was turning red.

Damn it!

The boy was dying!

………………………………………………………………………………….

Shuna: I can't believe that I have internet up.

Athina: Either can I. Nor can I believe that _mph! _

Shuna: (growls) Don't you dare.

Athina: There's the girl I remember from Greece! I knew that she was there, broken after…

Shuna: After my old friends treated me like a foreigner after I got back home. Sighs. I don't blame them though

Athina: WHAT?!

Shuna: I mean, they expected the old Shuna to come back, they didn't realise that I had changed like they had. So I was treated like I had been in Greece, like a foreigner, an alien.

Athina: You hated that, didn't you?

Shuna: Yes. Well, that was the past and I can't change it. Let's post this chapter will we?

Athina: (too low for Shuna to hear) My friend, you are stuck in the middle between two cultures and your own mind. I pity you.

Shuna: Oh by the way, while I was gone, gay marriage has being legalised. Let's all toast to that. What were you saying Athina?

Athina: Nothing. Nothing at all…


	10. Two years later

Draco's diary

_January 15, 2001 _

_I still dream about it. I sometimes wake up at night, convinced that the life I have now is just dreams or long forgotten memories my head bring up, just to make me miserable. _

_But at those times, I only have to go and grab a cup of coffee to realise that the life I live now is indeed real. Very often it's about 4 am in the morning, the time when I was at the busiest. _

_Yeah, about that, you probably wonder where I was while my father was looking for me. Where was I, while my father desperately tried to find me? I was in London. The whole time I was in London, at the streets. He couldn't use a tracking charm at me, since none of these charms were designed to track something without magic. _

_The ex-Death Eaters knew that. They forced me to drink a potion which deleted my magic, and made me weak. Very weak. I couldn't do anything, the potion made me act like a zombie. I needed coffee to be able to withstand the nights, when I were on the streets. To able to collect money, to be able to be a… prostitute. _

_You didn't expect that, huh? That I, Draco Malfoy was selling my body in that way. You do know that I didn't do it willingly, do you? I was told: "Either you stand here and take 300 pounds per fuck, or we'll things to you which are way worse than sex." I was not eager to find out what could be worse. _

_I lived like that, on scraps of food and coffee. I worked from 6 pm till 6 am, were given food from how satisfied they were with my work (they were hard to satisfy mind you) and were allowed to sleep till 5 30 pm, given some coffee before it was back to work. _

_Until I met my saviour. _

_It was nearly four am, when I noticed a boy running down the streets. He looked distressed, and out of place. _

_Our eyes met, and I cursed myself. I wasn't meant to be seen. I was supposed to be a shadow, non existent to everyone except for those who knew where to look. I had gained a reputation for that. The ones who looked after a fuck called themselves Dragon Chasers. _

_They were chasing the Dragon._

_But the boy was__ not chasing the dragon. He was just confused, without parents to guard him. _

_He caught me, and tried to get me away from there. _

_I thought he was stupid. You didn't just run away from them, unless you wanted to kill yourself. _

_Then, Dragon Chasers came by._

_The boy stiffened and stared at the two men with bright terrified eyes. He stepped backwards, breathing __heavily. He was constantly shaking his head, like he was shaking the men away. _

_His eyes briefed the ground for a second, before he bent down and grabbed two stones. The men laughed, and were joking if the boy was a virgin or not. _

_The boy's face turned to them. It was emotionless. _

"_I am not" his tiny voice said, sounding small but certain. _

_Then, two rocks flew through the air in two perfect curves. One hit right between the eyes of the one closest to me with a soft thump. _

_A long time the time was still. The Dragon Chaser swayed for a minute, before he fell backwards with a grace many could envy. _

_The other one cried out in rage, and drew up his gun, shooting wildly at the boy. He hit about four times, before he stopped, his eyes confused, hurt and angry at the same time, while the boy's looked calm and peaceful. _

"_Stupefy!" someone yelled. _

_That voice…_

"_Dad!" I yelled, and rushed towards the thin, blond figure that were running towards us. _

_The person stopped. It was him, it was him! _

"_Draco…?" my father gasped._

"_DAD!" I threw myself my father's arms and cried, cried like I had had never done before. _

"_I knew you were alive" he whispered. "I knew it…" he wrapped his arms around me, and gave me a real bear hug, almost as he was afraid that I would disappear any minute. _

_A loud cursing interrupted our reunion. I shamefully turned my eyes back to the boy, whose blood were covering __the street. He looked so peaceful there, like he was finally home, at the dirty street, colored red by his blood_

_My father gasped, and went over to the boy, who was gaining a very unhealthy blue white color. He was at the steps of the pearly gates now. I knew, as well as he did, he would not survive this. _

_I swallowed, and whispered to him "Please, say hi to mother from me."_

_The boy smiled back. "I shall."_

_Then, his heart stopped, and the boy gave a soft sigh. He was gone. _

_I later found out that his given name was Harry Potter, the son of the wizarding world's two greatest heroes. However, he called himself Hackney, grew up in an abusive asylum, and was a seer. He was saved by my father, and that night we met, he had run away from St. Mungo. I like to think he did it because he had a vision. _

_Either way, he saved me. And if it was a vision which made him come, then I'm sure that he knew that it was a possibility that he would die. He risked his life, to save me. __In my eyes, he is a hero in the same terms as his real parents. He saved a person who was going through the same ordeals he had endured._

_And so will I. There are a lot of children in the same position as I and Hackney once was. I will risk my life for them. _

_That's why I am drinking coffee. I need to remind myself why I am doing this. The coffee is strong and__ tastes horrible, but it keeps my mind on track. I have already saved some children, and I will never forget the look upon their faces when they understood that I indeed was serious when I said that I would not do the same things to them as their "owners". _

_I live for them. I do what I can to help__ them, and in the end I go to bed, and sleep more or less peacefully at night. Sometimes I actually see a figure smiling at me. He's tall, dressed in torn jeans and leather jacket… I wonder who he is… _

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Athina: you… ended the story.

Shuna: Yes, I felt the story was going downhill, so I decided to stop here, where Draco writes in his diary.

Athina: I can't believe that no one has reacted to the fact that you have killed Narcissa, Snape, Hermione and Harry Potter!

Shuna: Athina, Harry and Narcissa died in this chapter, which isn't even finished yet! How can the reader protest to that? But I'm a bit surprised myself, Snape and Hermione are pretty popular characters…

Athina: But why so many?

Shuna: (squirms) I don't know. I killed Snape, just to let Lucius have a reason to be a bit depressed. Hermione is the one was most suitable to be at a Christian insane asylum (she's muggleborn after all), and I highly doubt she would ever be a true Christian. However, Jesus said all children will come to him. And I couldn't send her to hell!

Athina: Hm, I agree. I would have killed you if you did so. But how did Narcissa die?

Shuna: I don't know. The readers may decide for themselves. But Harry however… I had planned the scene with rocks for a long time, a kind of David vs. Goliath, with my own twist. But with a gun in hand… you are almost bound to hit. Then, before I knew it he was dead too. But it suits.

Athina: Twisted little bugger you are.

Shuna: You know, you are just calling me names my mind has declined boring (strides off)

Athina: (worried) Oh dear, I'm afraid she'll snap any moment. SolitaryPoison, I think you will be thrilled to hear this; Shuna is planning to write a fic which contains slash, the first chapter is...

Shuna: (across the room) Hey! No spoilers!

Athina: Anyway, can some of you talk to her? I think she's lonely. She won't talk to me, and she's only listening to Leonard Cohen or Bruce Springsteen and the song Hurt.

Shuna: Oh, I almost forgot, the first book was released in 1997, where Harry was 11. I'm using that timeline. And it's a ordeal diary, one which you write almost anything, only you have to write in it everyday. It's used in therapy. I think Draco would need one after his ordeals. Besides, after two years, I think he would still be in therapy, but out (if he was at St.Mungo, I'm not sure if he is.)


End file.
